daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Felandris
Felandris is a Jenny. Well, THE Jenny of Denerim. She certainly runs the organization her way - somewhere between Robin Hood and a mafia. Not just stealing from the poor, but they do their own form of justice to those who go after the powerless. Overview Physical Appearance 'Delicate', though she's no longer 'pretty.' Felandris has a mass of black hair, violet eyes, a nose that's been broken...let's say 'some,' and a bad scar from her left temple down the cheek. She's also got a young face. She'll be able to continue looking like a teenager until her hair starts going grey, so long as you don't pay attention to her eyes. And shems rarely do. Personality She's a hard one to pin down. Deeply loyal to the Alienage, even if she's not close with anyone. Still. It's your community. And...that's actually very similar to how she is with her Jennies as well. Other than that, she's stone-cold and calculating, unless it's little brother Miki. If they're together, you can see the girl she used to be. 'Talents and Skills' She's...only ok at killing things. She picked up throwing. Tiny little knives, shuriken, those nasty darts that never heal right. What she can hide. She's also more comfortable with the High Road (rooftops) than the Low, most nights. Beyond that, she's better at putting pieces together. She's used it to hunt the other rapists from Vaughann's party, or whatnot. She likes flowers, even though her parents were foolish enough to give her her name, and eventually takes up flower arranging. Biography So, she and her twin Lily were among the girls grabbed at the Tabris Origin. Lily protested, and was killed. And so her killer grabbed Felandris, instead. Ugly. Worst thing she got out of it was a badly damaged throat. After that, she picked up the little she has in weapons. Maener died to the Darkspawn attack, Paener never recovered from the cough he picked up at the hands of the slavers. She and little brother Miki went to live with Nan and Pop. Given her age, they told her she was welcome to consider their house her own, but she was her own woman. Red Jennies She needed money, especially to help Nan and Pop as they took on her and her brother. So, she started doing running for the Jennies. Then heists. Then was the one to scout and set them up...and they eventually all became hers. It's a tighter organization than some, but there's still a fair bit of autonomy. She has both Jennies and informants - those who aren't willing to go quite so far, but know where to drop anything 'interesting.' Relationships She's become known to Kaden Cousland. First, because he got blamed for the wave of deaths, all with their own knives in their eye. When they put together the pieces and realized they were all predators of the Alienage, Kaden wished he had been. He met her when Zevran brought her home after a combined fight against the Crows and a 2-story fall. Miscellaneous So far, there's not much else! Like So Links 'Reddit Headcanon or Writing Prompt Threads:' 'Off-site links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' Gallery Felandris.png Category:Toshi Nama Category:Non-protagonist Category:Rogue Category:Elf